greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
The tale of Arke and Iris
Epilogue In one of the most sunniest days in Mount Olympus, and it was quite misty and bright in the broad skies. Iris and Arke, the female messengers of Mount Olympus and both the goddesses of the rainbows, decided to make a beautiful, and one of the biggest rainbows they ever made! Nothing could be better, until Arke was hiding a big, bad, secret from the Olympians, especially Zeus. She did not want to upset Iris, but she had to deliver the messages to the Titans. Story "C'mon, Arke! It's your turn to make the rainbow!" Iris said. "Coming..." Arke trailed on. They made the best rainbow ever since they were kids, and they both hugged each other and simply smiled and flew down to the ground and smiled. Though since Arke was keeping a secret, she was about to tell her best friend, and knew that Iris would forgive her, but before she could even say a word from her half-opened mouth, she got interrupted by Zeus' booming voice. "Ladies, time for a messenger meeting. Hermes just made new messages, and remember be nice to Queen Hera." Zeus reminded them, and he opened the door to his castle gates. "Greetings, Queen Hera." Iris beamed. "You and Arke shall deliver the messages that Hermes gives you." Hera said, as they saw Hermes walk over, giving them messages to deliver to the Titans. "Why can't Hermes give it, then?" Arke scowled. "Because he has something more important to do. I understand if only Iris wants to do it, then we won't be able to share her honey." Hera warned. "Ugh. Fine, I'll go." Arke groaned. Their journey wasn't that long, and Iris made a rainbow slide down to the Underworld, to make their way. "Don't you have to shapeshift?" Iris, in curiosity asked. "Nah, I don't need to. It's not like I'm working for the---" Arke stopped. "...What?" Iris asked. "Nothing." Arke said. Iris knocked on the door of a Titan, to deliver a message from Zeus, to pay a bill from the recent damage to one of the pillars on their Greek battlefield. "What?! And who are you to give me that?" He wondered in shock. "Um... I'm... Cronus' maiden!" Iris spontaneously said. "Arke! What a pleasure to see you! Please tell Cronus' maiden to lay off the bill." He told her. "That man's a Titan! And you're an Olympian!" Iris cried. She ran away from them, flew up the rainbow slide and closed it up. She went near her lake and sat on a cloud, flew it down, and took off her high heels. She hid her face in her hands and wondered why her best friend would ever betray her. Zephyrus heard her cries, and saw one cloud shape out of place. "So, that's where the cloud went! I was wondering where you'd have been. What's wrong?" Zephyrus asked Iris, his girlfriend. "Here comes Zeus. I'll talk to you later." "Iris! Where is your sister?" Zeus boomed. "I'm not really in the mood right now. She...betrayed us". Iris admitted. "Unbelievable! I shall go down and fetch her. She'd be sorry she ever looked at the Titans!" Zeus stormed down a crack and disappeared to go and fetch Arke. Though she was hiding and she seized Iris down from the ground. She quickly knocked Iris unconcious. As Iris woke up, she couldn't move her mouth as it was stuffed with cloth, and her hands were tied behind her back. "I'm sorry." Arke said, feeling guilty. Iris shot her a vicious look. "So, this is your sister? Oh well, she'll have to do. We're going to have to eliminate her and transform her over to our side. Though we already have another goddess messenger for the Titans, maybe she can be the messenger of Tartarus." Cronus plotted. "What about Zeus?" Arke asked. "That dimwit god? He's circling around the dark circle. He'll never find us!" "Mmph!" Iris struggled and screamed in disapproval. She scanned the room and found a candle, and used it to slowly cut her ropes. She then pulled her gag off and blinded everyone with her magical light. She called Zeus' name using her air-sound waves, and he quickly broke through the walls with his lightning, and ripped Arke's wings off. Arke screamed in pain, and she saw her wings touch the burning ground, leaving her back completely covered in blood and scars. She fell on the ground, leaving Cronus distracted, and Zeus threw a thunderbolt at him. Iris made a rainbow slide and they broke out of their Head Quarters. Though of what happened, Iris looked back and wondered what would happen to her and Arke. Gallery iris_vs_arke___sisters_yet_rivals_fanart1.jpg Twins__Arke_and_Iris_version_fanart2.png Category:Tales